housepetscomicfandomcom-20200217-history
Peanut Butter Sandwich
Peanut is one of the main protagonists of Housepets!, introduced in the story arc Imaginate!. Being one of the 2 original main character, Peanut has had perhaps the most amount of appearances along with his sister Grape, though his role has dropped slightly when The Game over-arc started. Official Site Biography "What’s that? You want to play? Peanut wants to play! Peanut is ultra-enthusiastic with most everything he does, which mostly consists of playing ALL KINDS of games. On top of that, he’s an extraordinarily fast reader (though whether he’s a fast learner is up for debate). He creates his own comic called The Adventures of Spot (superdog) which is a pastiche of superhero comics and movies he’s somewhat familiar with, and on occasion will be about just anything that strikes his fancy. He has a great deal of anxiety about storytelling and gets overexcited about most everything related to it. Peanut lives with Grape, and has a crush on her, despite the fact that she’s a cat. Recognizing this hasn’t stopped him from waking her up from her nap while in a panic, which he does quite often. He also has a girlfriend named Tarot who came to him under extremely odd circumstances. He is also okay with this." General information Peanut is an excitable, fun-loving young Canadian Pointer mix. He has a habit of waking Grape up during her naps, if not to play a game, to get her to explain something he doesn't understand. He enjoys playing tabletop and video games, and drawing his Spot (Superdog) comics. Peanut has shown to be innocent and somewhat slow on the uptake at times (seen in "I've Got the Power"), yet he has a kind and caring personality. He helpfully attempts to show Miles the Wolf and his family how to integrate with the neighborhood, showing them human clothes and etiquette. Peanut has also had several adventures on a cosmic level thanks to his girlfriend, Tarot. He also played in important role during Heaven's Not Enough Part 1 ''by giving King and Fox the Cosmic Lamp. Relationships 'Grape- A purple cat who is Peanut's "Pet-sister". They've been best friends since they were very young. Upon discovering Grape is a girl, Peanut immediately developed a crush on her, something that's somewhat taboo amongst pets, but he as gotten over it. They behave like a brother and sister even if they show each other some signs of affection(though nothing above a perfect family relation). '''Tarot- A Pomeranian that mysteriously showed up at the Sandwich residence one day. Peanut is completely unfazed by the fact she has telekinetic abilities, can talk inside his head and just about everything else magical about her. He cares deeply for her, even when he had a crush on Grape. Bino-A bully of a dog who kicked Peanut out of the Good Ol' Dogs Club for being a "cat lover." During the first Christmas arc, Peanut gave Bino a chew-toy mailman, which made him guilty enough to actually seek out a genuinely thoughtful gift for him. Otherwise, Bino is completely biased to Peanut's pro-cat lifestyle. Joey-Bino's younger brother. They generally get along well, Joey being supportive of Peanut being pro-cat. Maxwell-Peanut was heart broken when he discovered Grape's intention to go out with Maxwell, but he's since made peace. Peanut is one of the few dogs Maxwell doesn't make fun of, probably both out of respect for Grape, and the fact that Peanut isn't biased towards cats. Rufus-Peanut and Grape's older pet cousin. Itsuki-Peanut and Grape's owner's employee who is a Japanese Tanuki. They've met once when Itsuki invited the Sandwich family over for dinner. Trivia *N/a Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Male Characters Category:Cat-Lovers